simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
The Ogaden War
As technology became increasingly more used, the populace of many nations and continents felt as if their people were weak. Along with a global recession, many nations maintained a decent modern military but for show offs and collections, wars started to be fought with swords and shields, thus the begining of the Second Iron Age. The Empire of Tatenokai under their young Emperor had expanded economically and militarily over the West Walton Region, however several holdouts have rebelled against it. Determinded to prove Tatenokai strength, the Imperial Legion was founded and is one of the best armies in the Continent of Hercula Major, but the native empires too have large armies, disputes over various grounds have begun, dragging the Tatenokai and its allies into a gruesome and majestic war. The Background Not far from the coast of Hercula Major, the Khokarsa Island, the island has been in dispute between the Imperial Empire of Tatenokai and Jaarlvasker Dominion (composed of the Mulgai Empire, Verdun Empire, and Sudenvaaker extremist Armies) The war began as a rebellion of the Verdun, as Tatenokai invaded and conqured the entire empire, leaving only the Mulgai Empire in the northern stretches of West Walton as a possible opponent. The entire Hercula Major continent has gone through a downgrade in technological modern warfare, and the old ways of warfare (called ancient warfare) have brought up major armies across the world. The War finally was declared when the Jaarlvaskers invaded Khokarsa island and the Verdun Rebelled. Peter (Uncle to the Emperor) separated his 3rd Legionaire force began to quell the rebellion and invaded the southern reach of the Mulgai. This act led to the High King of Verdun to form an alliance with the Mulgai and support the Sudenvaaker people rebel against the Empire of Tatenokai. To counter this union, Tatenokai's Emperor Jude eagerly was involved in planning movements. Khokarsa is rich in many minerals, and has a major tether line (built by the Chimera centuries before, now seen as a holy relic to the Verdun.) to which General Peter has deemed an neccesity, however the public will not allow the modern component military to take the Tether, wanting to demostrate their superior strength the Comanche Tribe has formed the Legionaire Scouts. Factions Involved The Imperial Legion of Tatenokai are a professional army of Archers,Swordsmen and Horsemen, famous for their fury in battle, they are very adaptable to all terrain, and their Voiker Armour is highly regarded for its light weight but ability to deal out the most devastating blows. They are mainly composed of Satin Jagers, from the northeastern regions of the empire, honed for their natural archery skills. Followed by the Comanche tribal members who are renowned for their skills in Horsemanship, making excellent calavry. Probably the most feared unit is The Dai Li, who serve as Assasins in the Legion, noticeable for their very distinctive gear, highly skilled in many of the martial arts of the world, and make excellent swordmenship'''. '''There is currently 100 Legion forces in the Empire, about 15 are currently fightng in the Ogaden, with two special Dai Li Legion spearheading the Front. Each Legion numbers from 3,400 to 8,000 troops, while some others are much larger such as the Imperial Scouts. Rank Structure #Soldato #Prefact #Lionheart #Captain #Legate #General Jaarvaasker Dominion Being led by mainly Verdun Rebels and Mulgai's Grand Armee, the structure of the force is not known but they are very mighty warriors who mostly engage with warhammers, balistas, long swords and Bows made of templar steel, they are feared for their slow but powerfully built steel plated armour, mostly provided from the Sudenvaakers. The Verdun rebels seem to be more lightly armoured, but deadly hit and run tactics in the marshes of Verdun make up for this, they are extremely skilled in covert activities despite not having a structure or command aside from their High King Ulfric. The Dominion's land armies have made use of its enclosed position by growing heavy concentrations of Maribu, which is an edible weed that grows immensely fast, giving great cover for those hiding in the bush. Using both conventional and guerilla tactics against The Legion has made them feared. Battle of Alabason Pending Battle of the Agates Pending Battle of Morrigan Pending Death of Judea Pending Battle for Troas Still Pending Aftermath Seriously just wait Category:War & Peace Category:Imperial Union of Constantine